


Calm Days

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Just a snapshot of two old men who are simply happy to be together again.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Calm Days

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for @OswaldSleepy on Twitter. <3 Thanks bud!

It’s late when Jack gets home. He doesn’t expect it but Gabriel is up, happily curled up in bed knitting. He perks up when Jack enters and sets his project on the nightstand.

“Hey baby,” he says, “long day?”

Jack grunts in agreement. Toeing his boots off, he flops onto the bed next to him. When he lays down, Gabriel rolls over to curl against his side and Jack welcomes him.

“I missed you,” he purrs, nuzzling at Gabriel’s buzzed hair. “How are you feeling?”

Gabriel shrugs. He tucks his face against Jack’s neck. “Better,” he says, “I might be able to join on the next mission. They’ve been doing a lot to try and repair my joints.”

Whatever the process of becoming Reaper was, it hadn’t been the kindest to Gabriel. It had kept him alive, sure, but at the cost of his comfort and nearly his sanity. And once Jack had gotten him back he’d immediately started fretting over and doting on him until he agreed to ask for help with his pain.

Unfortunately, the treatments were nearly as unpleasant as the chronic pain itself and often left Gabriel out of commission for days on end.

“Take it easy,” Jack hums, kissing the top of his head. “No need to hurry your recovery.”

A small part of him doesn’t want Gabriel back on assignments. He knows in the end he can’t stop his husband from helping people. But at least for the time being not having to worry about the love of his life being at risk of dying has been nice.

“I want to be able to watch your back,” Gabriel replies simply. He gives a little huff and squeezes his arms around Jack’s middle. “I worry about you.”

This, unfortunately, Jack is also well aware of. Having Gabriel watching his six again is something he misses dearly. No one else has ever really taken care of him in all ways like his husband. They knew each other so well at this point…

Gabriel takes one of Jack’s hands and shifts his position so he can look it over. He rubs at the folds and wrinkles in the skin, rubs his fingertips over scars. Then he brings Jack’s scarred knuckles to his lips and kisses each one of them.

Smiling, Jack watches him. He leans over and presses his lips to Gabriel’s temple.

“I should teach you to knit,” Gabriel remarks, humming softly as he rubs at Jack’s palm. The slow massage relaxes Jack even more.

“Yeah?” Jack asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Gabriel purrs. “We can make sweaters instead of fighting.” He brings Jack’s hand up and presses the palm to his cheek lovingly.

Retirement sounds nice. There’s still so much left to be done and they both know it. But the idea of having a peaceful and quiet life? That’s the end goal. It’s what they both keep working for.

“I’ll consider the profession change,” Jack replies with a chuckle. He rolls onto his side and drags Gabriel closer so he can wrap his arms around him.

Gabriel hums, content, and cards his fingers through Jack’s hair. He scratches at his scalp, faintly sharp nails dragging over it soothingly.

There’s a comfortable silence that falls over them. Then, gradually, Jack starts shifting for a comfortable position when his arm goes to sleep. Gabriel hurts at him, sounding more offended than he actually is, and tugs lightly at the hair between his fingers.

“Ow—“ Jack hisses, pulling back a little to look at him.

Gabriel gives him his best innocent grin. “What’s wrong, baby? Twist something squirming around like that?”

Jack narrows his eyes at him. After a brief pause, he lurches forward and rolls over to pin Gabriel on his back, sprawled out on his stomach with his head on his chest. Gabriel gives a soft ‘oof’ but puts up no fight over the situation. The soothing nature of his toying with Jack’s hair returns almost instantly.

“You’re such a bully,” he sighs.

Jack grunts and tucks his head under his chin. Just makes himself good and cozy and before long he’s asleep.

He drools on Gabriel’s chest but the man doesn’t seem to care. Usually, sleep comes to Gabriel slower. So he’s left to enjoy the majestic view of his husband for a while before he finally drifts off.

In the morning, he wakes up with a damp shirt front and Jack gone, the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Sitting up, Gabriel yanks his shirt off over his head before climbing out of bed and going to join his husband.

Jack’s in the kitchen, eggs and bacon in a pan and old country music playing over their tiny kitchen sound system. Gabriel lingers in the doorway watching him. It’s around the point that Jack starts swaying his hips dramatically—as if he has much there to sway at all—that Gabriel snorts and gives away his position.

“You’re not very good at sneaking for having been black ops,” Jack calls over his shoulder, flipping one of the eggs.

Gabriel shrugs and wanders over to join him, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and nestling his chin on his shoulder. “Maybe you’re just more alert than I was expecting for a man shaking his ass in my kitchen.”

Jack sucks on his teeth, free hand patting affectionately at Gabriel’s arm around his middle. “You ain’t seen nothing yet when it comes to what I can do with my hips.”

Laughing, Gabriel nuzzles his face against the side of Jack’s neck. “You’d think I’d know pretty well after how many years we’ve been married,” he remarks, squeezing his middle lightly.

Jack’s thinner than he used to be. It’s a strange contrast; while Gabriel certainly was far more ‘slight’ than he should be when they first reunited he’d put on weight again rather quickly once everything was settled. Jack, it seemed, took longer to do so. It's a small worry Gabriel tries to dismiss, rubbing his knuckles up and down his abs.

He shifts, rubbing his face against Jack’s neck, and Jack lulls his head to the side to give him more room. When he does, Gabriel takes the opening and bites down on the taught muscle there.

“Mmm,” Jack hums in the back of his throat, swaying in place.

Gabriel opens his mouth and presses his tongue flat against the bite. There’s a heavy pause, both of them still, and then the bacon grease snaps in the pan and splatters hot oil on Jack’s arm.

“Fuck—ow!”

Gabriel stumbles back with him, releasing Jack so he can go rinse his arm quickly. Trying to hide a smile, he purses his lips hard.

Jack sees through it and points his spatula at him. “I see you,” he grumbles. “Don’t laugh at my pain.”

“I would never,” Gabriel promises, holding a hand over his heart.

Jack rolls his eyes and goes to take the pan off the burner. When he’s done, Gabriel swoops one to kiss him as thanks before grabbing his breakfast.

They eat breakfast, Gabriel making a valiant effort at playing footsie under the table, and then Gabriel has to go for another treatment. With Jack off for the day, he returns home to find a hot bath run and looks ready to shed a few manly tears over it as he sinks into the water.

When he’s done soaking, Gabriel climbs out of the tub and gets dressed, wandering into their bedroom and flopping down on the bed. Jack follows and sits down next to him. He rubs his back, slow and comforting, while Gabriel sighs and struggles to try and find a comfortable position.

“Will you hold me?” he asks, voice muffled into the sheets.

“Of course, angel,” Jack coos, still rubbing his back.

Groaning with effort, Gabriel hauls himself up toward the headboard and flops down against the pillows. Jack follows, laying down beside him and wrapping him up in a gentle but tight hug when he’s settled.

“Better than a heating pad,” Gabriel murmurs, shifting to press his back against Jack’s chest. “I love you…”

Jack chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Only because I’m warm?”

“No,” Gabriel huffs softly. “I like lots of things about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Gabriel yawns. “I’ll make you a list later.”

The treatments take so much out of him. It makes Jack’s heart ache to see his husband so worn down. Even if it’s all for the best in the end it’s so hard to see. He can’t even really do anything about it.

Gabriel sleeps for a few hours in his arms. At one point he wakes up but it’s only to roll over so he can tuck his face against Jack’s chest.

Jack keeps a rather vague grasp on his waking time. He dozes in and out, taking breaks to scroll on his tablet or answer texts about assignments for tomorrow. (He ends up turning them down, opting to be at home in case Gabriel was still out of sorts in the morning. He usually wasn’t but… one couldn’t be too careful.)

When Gabriel wakes up officially for the afternoon he instantly all but falls out of bed and darts for the bathroom. Cringing, Jack sets down his tablet to follow him.

Standing in the doorway, he watches Gabriel spit into the toilet before walking over to rub his back. Gabriel whines and heaves a sigh. Jack rubs his hand up, squeezing gently at the back of his neck.

“Gonna be okay, baby?” Jack asks softly.

Gabriel spits again. “I dunno,” he groans.

Jack kept rubbing at his neck and between his shoulders, running his knuckles along his spine. Taking in a slow breath, Gabriel leans back and plops himself down on the bathroom floor. Jack eases himself down to sit on the floor with him.

In total they spend the good part of 30 minutes in the bathroom, mostly Gabriel dry heaving over the bowl. When he can finally collect himself, Jack gets him some mouthwash and helps him back to bed.

“I need to stop eating before treatments,” he sighs, flopping into bed again while Jack grabs him a bottle of water. “Nothing stays down.”

Jack climbs into bed with him and drags him into his arms, kissing all over his sweaty cheeks and pulling a soft chuckle out of him. Once he has Gabriel smiling, he leans back to look at him. Gabriel’s exhausted--as he always is after treatments--but he’s got some color back in his cheeks after clearing his system. Kissing his nose, he watches Gabriel crinkle it and grin in response. It’s such a good look. He’s getting better every day.

“You can never turn down my breakfast, though,” he remarks, teasing. “Maybe I just need to stop tempting you.”

“Pff,” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “You can never resist waiting on me hand and foot.”

Jack can’t even argue, he just cringes. “Don’t need to call me out like that.”

Gabriel laughs and taps him on the nose. “Whipped.”

He is. But in his own capacity, so is Gabriel. It’s just the nature of being together as long as they have. They just work like this. They have since they were young. They used to get called ‘codependent’ when they were younger. Eventually, everyone just accepted that it was how the best worked. Why question how happiness found them?

Especially now. They’d spent a while apart and, in the end, it didn’t suit them. They were far more content to spend their days wrapped around each other.

Jack kisses him, then settles in comfortably. “I’ll make you something to eat after your stomach settles,” he tells him. “What sounds good?”

Gabriel gives a content little sigh. “Soup,” he tells him.

He could crack open a can but, oh, what was the fun in that? Jack was already shuffling through the list of recipes in his head, trying to think of what they had in the pantry.

“Chicken and dumplings are easy,” he finally offers.

“Home made?” Gabriel asks.

Jack grunts in affirmation.

Gabriel laughs. “Whipped,” he whispers, nuzzling under Jack’s chin.

Yeah, he is. But it’s nice.


End file.
